Information code reading apparatuses that read information codes, such as barcodes and “QR Code (registered trademark)”; two-dimensional codes, are currently being widely provided. In particular, stationary-type reading apparatuses are also being used in stores and the like (for example, refer to PTL 1). In general, a stationary-type information code reading apparatus is provided with a case in which a reading opening is formed. Various components, such as an imaging unit, are housed inside the case. The case (that is, the apparatus main body) is used such as to be mounted on a mounting surface. During use, an information code is imaged through the reading opening and is interpreted by a publicly known interpretation method based on the captured image.